


It's a kind of magic

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Day 3, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Small fight, overprotective crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Aziraphale's latest magic show doesn't go as planned...Crowley is not that surprised[Fictober 2019, Day3]





	It's a kind of magic

**Day 3: “Now? Now you listen to me?”**

“You were right. Perhaps it wasn’t a very good idea…” 

Aziraphale is cleaning himself with a handkerchief, which does nothing to remove the food residue he still has on his face. He could miracle himself clean but there are too many people around, and it would be suspicious if the magician that minutes before was covered in vegetables, beer and other things he doesn’t particularly want to think about, is now as clean as someone who just stepped outside the shower.

So he keeps up pretenses, still avoiding Crowley’s angry stare.

“Oh, so now? Now you decide to listen to me? Really? I’ve been trying to tell you for 3 weeks that you shouldn’t do it, but what did you say? ‘It is going to be fun, dear!’” he says, making, according to Aziraphale, a very poor imitation of him. “Well now, did you have fun?” he continues.

“I just need to practice more before performing, that’s all…”

Crowley groans.

“I just...I don’t understand why? Why humiliate yourself instead of using proper magic? They threw stuff at you, Aziraphale!”

“Proper magic is not as fun”

“Wh...what? Not as fun?! Well, neither is getting stuff thrown at, angel!” he shouts, accompanying it with a muffled _ “I can’t believe I love this dumb idiot!” _.

As soon as he finishes cleaning himself, Aziraphale just says “Crowley”, but the tone is enough to make the demon stop his rambling.

“Let’s go” he continues. He doesn’t wait for Crowley and directly goes towards the Bentley.

They silently get into the car and leave the park. After some time where silence reignes in the car, since even the Bentley realised the atmosphere is too weird to put on some Queen, Crowley decides to break it...at the same time as Aziraphale.

“I’m sorry. I…”

“I just want you to…”

Aziraphale gestures him to talk first.

“I hate seeing people treat you like this, angel”

“I can perfectly handle myself, Crowley. You don’t have to be my knight in a shiny armour”

“I know! But..ugh...why are we arguing about this? You should be mad at those people, not at me”

“We are not arguing, just discussing”

“Yeah, yeah, same thing”

“I do appreciate you caring about me but this is not a life-death situation. No need to get so angry”

“It’s the same as that time when I got into a fight at a bar and you intervened by punching that guy right in the face. It wasn’t necessary but you did it anyway”

“You were in physical danger and also our lovely night was in danger. I couldn’t let a drunkard ruin it” He replies, scandalized that Crowley would even consider him letting a stranger ruin their at the time rare dates.

“I was hardly in danger, angel. Just admit you got overprotective, nothing to be ashamed about” Crowley says smirking, although Aziraphale can see how his cheeks are slightly more coloured than before.

He knows this sentence might as well be a full declaration of love if translated from emotionally constipated demonic language to proper English, so Aziraphale counts it as a large win.

“I am not ashamed of it” He responds, smiling to himself.

Crowley just scoffs, eyes fixed on the road.

After a while, spent peacefully in silence as the Bentley played the famous ‘The Thieving Magpie' Ouverture by Freddie Mercury, Crowley speaks again.

“I think a table has come free at the Ritz, my treat?” Crowley says, faking nonchalance.

It sounded suspiciously like _ I love you _to Aziraphale’s expert ears, but he decides to let it slide, just this once.

“I’d love nothing more” he replies, his hand briefly touching Crowley’s over the stick shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos and comments if you did, they are really appreciated!  
You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shanimalew) and [Tumblr](https://shanimalew.tumblr.com/)


End file.
